Nunca será tarde para um novo amor
by MillisGabel
Summary: Leia...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Autora: **MillisGabel

**Personagens: **Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

**Sinopse: **

Sara estava em casa preparando o jantar. Estava de folga naquele dia, e aproveitou para fazer as comprar para casa e arrumar o escritório bagunçado de Grissom. Sara estava colocando os pratos na mesa quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

GG: "Honey? Está em casa?" – Ele entrou e espendurou seu casaco.

SS: "Aqui na conzinha." – Quando ele chegou a conzinha ela estava sorrindo lindamente para ele. Ele ficou por um tempo olhando-a.

GG: "Então como foi sua folga." – Ele atravessou a conzinha e a beijou suavemente.

SS: "Ótima. E no laboratório muitos casos?" – Ela jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele a trousse mais para si puxando-a pela cintura.

SS: "Tudo normal, apenas um caso. Aquele laboratório fica tediante sem você." – Ela sorriu e se soltou dele. Ela virou e continuou arrumando a mesa.

GG: "Vou tomar um banho." – Ele saiu andando. Quando estava entrando no quarto seu celular tocou.

GG: _"Grissom!"_

_##: "Grissom preciso da sua ajuda é a Lady Heather."_

_GG: "Como assim precisa da minha ajuda?"_

_LH: "Venha até minha casa agora, por favor, não me deixe."_

_GG: "Estou indo."_ Ele desligou o celular, estava preocupado. No que Lady Heather havia se metido dessa vez, mas não poderia arriscar uma briga com Sara. Teria que mentira para sair. – Ele trocou de roupa e foi até a conzinha.

GG: "Sara..." – Ela virou-se para ele. – "Preciso sair... Conrad quer que eu vá agora mesmo para o laboratório." – _Aí meu Deus, tomara que acredite._

SS: "Tudo bem, quando chegar é só esquentar o jantar ok?" – Ele assentiu e saiu. Pelo caminho até a cada de Lady Heather ele pensava em Sara, em porque mentir para ela. Havia várias razoes para isso. Ela sentiria ciúmes, brigaria com ele e não era isso que Grissom queria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Grissom bateu na porta e a própria Lady Heather lhe atendeu.

LH: "Que bom que você veio." – Ela disse enquanto ele entrava.

GG: "Então do que se trata."

LH: "Vamos até meu quarto." – Ele a seguiu. A conversa deveria ser bastante seria para que ela o convidasse para seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta para ele e entrou logo em seguida. – Grissom se sentou na cama esperando que Lady Heather começasse a falar, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela se posicionou em frente a ele, colocou suas mãos em seu ombro.

GG: "O que é isso Heather?" – Ele estava confuso.

LH: "Sabia que eu amo quando me chama assim?" – Ela o beijou. Grissom tentou não ceder, mas era tarde demais ela tinha um controle sobre ele que nem ele mesmo conseguia explicar. Eles se amaram a noite toda. – Quando Grissom acordou, ela já não estava mais ao seu lado e no seu celular havia varias chamadas de Catherine. Ele se vestiu e foi direto para o laboratório para que Sara não desconfiasse de nada. Ao entrar no laboratório foi direto para sua sala e ao chegar lá estava Catherine esperando-o.

CW: "Onde você esteve esta noite?" – Ele se sentou.

GG: "Aqui no laboratório caso alguém pergunte."

CW: "Caso a Sara pergunte. E ela já sabe que o Conrad não te chamou para um caso esta noite. Terá que dar muitas explicações quando chegar em casa está noite." – Ele a olhou perplexo e Catherine saiu da sala. – Ele se levantou e foi à sala de convivência onde estavam todos. Olhou para Sara e viu que ela conversava com Nick.

GG: "Atenção todos, temos apenas um caso hoje. Três mortes na Strip."

WB: "Vamos todos?"

GG: "Até que apareça outro, sim." – Todos foram saindo e Sara foi uma das primeiras a sair para não ficar sozinha com Grissom. No fim do turno todos estavam exaustos principalmente Grissom. Ele pegou seu carro e foi para sua casa, ao chegar lá viu que os carros de Sara e de Lady Heather estavam estacionados na garagem. Ele desceu e entrou na casa.

LH: "Desculpe Grissom, não sabia que tinha alguém." – Ela disse quando ele abriu a porta.

GG: "Onde está a Sara?"

LH: "Ela está no quarto." – Ele se direcionou ao quarto e abriu a porta. Ele se deparou com Sara fazendo suas malas.

GG: "Sara! O que... está fazendo?"

SS: "Estou fazendo as minhas malas não está vendo?"

GG: "Mas por quê?" – Ela parou de colocar suas roupas na mala e olhou para ele.

SS: "Porque será? Porque você dormiu com Lady Heather? Ou porque você mentiu dizendo que iria ao laboratório? Qual dos dois é melhor?"

GG: "Sara não faça isso."

SS: "Você não tem o direito de me pedir isso." – Ela fecha a mala e passa por ele. Ele a segura pelo braço.

GG: "Sara... eu te amo honey!" – Os olhos de Sara se enchem de lagrimas, ela olha nos olhos dele.

SS: "Se amasse não teria ficado com ela, você não serve para mim." – Ela se soltou dele e saiu pela porta deixando um Grissom destruído.

LH: "Grissom, me desculpe eu não queria causar..."

GG: "Por favor... deixe-me sozinho e se possível não me procure mais." – Lady Heather assentiu e saiu pela porta. – Grissom se debruçou no sofá e chorou como uma criança que acabará de perder seu brinquedo favorito e ali ele ficou até ser interrompido pelo barulho de seu celular.

_GG: "Grissom!" – _Ele tentou disfarça a voz de choro.

_##: "Griss é a Catherine, tudo bem?"_

_GG: "Do que você precisa Catherine?"_

_CW: "Nossa Grissom, não precisa ser grosso. Apenas quero saber como você está."_

_GG: "Estou muito bem e cansado, se me der licença até mais tarde."_ – Grissom desligou o telefone e foi tomar um banho para tentar esquecer o que acontecerá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Grissom estava entrando no laboratório quando foi cercado por Greg.

GS: "Chefinho, você deu férias para Sara?" – Ele parou e olhou Greg.

GG: "Não, por que?" – Greg fez aquela cara de "_ops falei demais"_.

GS: "Foi o que Catherine me disse." – Grissom mal esperou o rapaz responder e foi atrás de Catherine. E a encontrou na sala de convivência com Nick.

GG: "Cath podemos conversar?"

CW: "Claro!" – Ela foi até ele.

GG: "Que historia é essa que a Sara tirou férias?"

CE: "Foi justamente sobre isso que venho falar com você." – Disse Ecklei antes que Catherine pudesse responder. Grissom o encarou.

GG: "E então..."

CE: "Ela veio hoje bem cedo falar comigo. Pediu a soma de todas suas férias e folgas acumuladas, que foi de um mês e vinte e cinco dias. E ela resolveu tirar tudo."

GG: "Como assim tirar tudo? E a equipe como fica? Você deveria ter falado comigo antes."

CE: "Ela veio a mim porque sabia que você não aceitaria a saída dela. Todos nos temos uma vida fora daqui, deixe a Sara viver a dela."

GG: "O que quer dizer com isso?" – Grissom estava alterado.

CE: "Que você prende demais seus subordinados, tirando-os de suas folgas para trabalhar, por isso quando resolvem tirá-las é muito tempo."

GG: "Não obrigo ninguém a fazer nada Conrad."

CE: "Eu sei que não, tanto que não pode obrigar Sara a ficar o resto da vida com você, ela tem pretendentes melhores e mais jovens Grissom."

GG: "O que?" – Grissom colocou suas duas mãos no colarinho de Ecklei.

CE: "Não arrisque sua carreira assim, ela te deixou assuma isso Grissom."

CW: "Grissom, solta ele." – Grissom o soltou e Ecklei saiu rindo.

GG: "Eu o odeio." – Grissom foi para sua sala.

NK: "O que foi isso Catherine?"

CW: "Não me pergunte Nick, vamos trabalhar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sara havia aproveitado bastante suas férias, havia mudando o corte cabelo, deixando-o mais curto e mais atraente. Havia mudando um pouco o estilo, usando calças mais soltas e blusas mais femininas. Ela estava radiante quando entrou novamente no laboratório. Ao chegar à sala de convivência viu o espanto no rosto de cada amigo e colega.

CW: "Sara é mesmo você?" – Catherine estava perplexa.

SS: "Sim Cath, sentiu minha falta?" – Ela sorriu.

CW: "Claro que senti afinal ser a única mulher aqui não é tão legal." – Catherine abraçou a amiga.

GS: "Será que o seu velho e amigo Greg têm uma chance com a nova Sara Sidle?"

SS: "Quando tiver eu aviso." – Todos riram. Nick foi o que mais ficou surpreso com a mudança, ele apenas apertou a mão de Sara e nada disse.

WB: "Cath meu amor me desculpe, mas a beleza de Sara me deixou bobo."

CW: "Olha lá em senhor Warrick."

SS: "Posso dar um abraço nele Cath?"

CW: "Claro né Sara." – Os dois se abraçaram e nesse exato momento Grissom entrou na sala e viu ali a mulher que tanto esperava.

GG: "Sara, pensei que só fosse voltar daqui dois dias."

SS: "Pois é, resolvi voltar antes." – Ela se sentou na cadeira.

GG: "Você está... muito bem." – Ele lutou com as palavras, não era isso que ele queria dizer, ele queria beijá-la, amá-la.

SS: "Obrigada Grissom."

GG: "Bom, Warrick e Greg roubo em joalheria com um morto. Nick e Sara morte de sem teto na Oltther, Catherine e eu vamos continuar no caso de ontem. Podem ir."

SS: "Eu dirijo Nick." – Ela brincou.

NS: "Tudo pra você hoje Sara." – Ela olhou para ele espantada. Todos voltaram seus olhares para os dois, principalmente Grissom. – Nick e Sara deixaram a sala.

NS: "Desculpe Sara, não queria constragê-la."

SS: "Tudo bem Nick."

NS: "Tudo bem entre você e o Grissom?"

SS: "Não tenho nada com ele Nick."

NS: "Mas ele ficou bastante balançado com a sua volta."

SS: "Eu também não consegui esquecê-lo totalmente, mas não vou voltar para ele." – Nick sorriu, mas ela não viu.

NS: "Olha eu não sei o que houve, mas seja o que for conte sempre comigo."

SS: "Obrigada Nick, você sempre foi um grande amigo." – Eles entraram na SUV, o caminho até o corpo foi bastante animador, eles conversavam sobre várias coisas, riam alto. Era como se eles fossem feitos um para o outro. O caso foi bastante fácil de resolver, o sem teto havia tido uma overdose depois de misturar varias drogas. Sara e Nick voltaram para o laboratório. Eles estavam na sala de convivência quando Grissom apareceu.

NS: "Algum caso novo Grissom?" – Ele perguntou quando viu Grissom na porta.

GG: "Não Nick nenhum. Sara poderia vir a minha sala?"

SS: "Fazer o quê?"

GG: "Horas Sara conversar."

SS: "Não temos nada que conversar Gilbert Grissom."

GG: "Você não vai poder fugir de mim por muito tempo Sara. Estarei te esperando na minha sala." – Dito isso ele saiu.

NS: "Você não precisa ir lá Sara."

SS: "Eu sei, mas é preciso. Não dá pra ficar fugindo dele." – Ela se levantou.

NS: "Sara..."

SS: "Sim..." – Ela olhou pra ele.

NS: "Pense bem... caso tenha vontade de voltar pra ele." – Ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha dele.

SS: "Você é muito especial pra mim Nick, mas só agora pude perceber isso."

NS: "Ainda há tempo Sara..." – Ele pegou a mão dela.

SS: "Tem?"

NS: "Caso você queira, não quero te obrigar a nada e não quero separar vocês."

SS: "Ele mesmo nos separou, e eu não vou voltar pra ele. Eu quero você!"

NS: "Eu também quero você Sara, sempre quis, mas você nunca me..." – Ela o silenciou com um beijo, doce e intenso.

SS: "Eu já volto."

NS: "Sara..."

SS: "A partir de hoje, eu sou sua Nicholas Stokes e você é meu, apenas meu." – Ela sorriu e deixou para trás um bobo e apaixonado homem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Sara havia aproveitado bastante suas férias, havia mudando o corte cabelo, deixando-o mais curto e mais atraente. Havia mudando um pouco o estilo, usando calças mais soltas e blusas mais femininas. Ela estava radiante quando entrou novamente no laboratório. Ao chegar à sala de convivência viu o espanto no rosto de cada amigo e colega.

CW: "Sara é mesmo você?" – Catherine estava perplexa.

SS: "Sim Cath, sentiu minha falta?" – Ela sorriu.

CW: "Claro que senti afinal ser a única mulher aqui não é tão legal." – Catherine abraçou a amiga.

GS: "Será que o seu velho e amigo Greg têm uma chance com a nova Sara Sidle?"

SS: "Quando tiver eu aviso." – Todos riram. Nick foi o que mais ficou surpreso com a mudança, ele apenas apertou a mão de Sara e nada disse.

WB: "Cath meu amor me desculpe, mas a beleza de Sara me deixou bobo."

CW: "Olha lá em senhor Warrick."

SS: "Posso dar um abraço nele Cath?"

CW: "Claro né Sara." – Os dois se abraçaram e nesse exato momento Grissom entrou na sala e viu ali a mulher que tanto esperava.

GG: "Sara, pensei que só fosse voltar daqui dois dias."

SS: "Pois é, resolvi voltar antes." – Ela se sentou na cadeira.

GG: "Você está... muito bem." – Ele lutou com as palavras, não era isso que ele queria dizer, ele queria beijá-la, amá-la.

SS: "Obrigada Grissom."

GG: "Bom, Warrick e Greg roubo em joalheria com um morto. Nick e Sara morte de sem teto na Oltther, Catherine e eu vamos continuar no caso de ontem. Podem ir."

SS: "Eu dirijo Nick." – Ela brincou.

NS: "Tudo pra você hoje Sara." – Ela olhou para ele espantada. Todos voltaram seus olhares para os dois, principalmente Grissom. – Nick e Sara deixaram a sala.

NS: "Desculpe Sara, não queria constragê-la."

SS: "Tudo bem Nick."

NS: "Tudo bem entre você e o Grissom?"

SS: "Não tenho nada com ele Nick."

NS: "Mas ele ficou bastante balançado com a sua volta."

SS: "Eu também não consegui esquecê-lo totalmente, mas não vou voltar para ele." – Nick sorriu, mas ela não viu.

NS: "Olha eu não sei o que houve, mas seja o que for conte sempre comigo."

SS: "Obrigada Nick, você sempre foi um grande amigo." – Eles entraram na SUV, o caminho até o corpo foi bastante animador, eles conversavam sobre várias coisas, riam alto. Era como se eles fossem feitos um para o outro. O caso foi bastante fácil de resolver, o sem teto havia tido uma overdose depois de misturar varias drogas. Sara e Nick voltaram para o laboratório. Eles estavam na sala de convivência quando Grissom apareceu.

NS: "Algum caso novo Grissom?" – Ele perguntou quando viu Grissom na porta.

GG: "Não Nick nenhum. Sara poderia vir a minha sala?"

SS: "Fazer o quê?"

GG: "Horas Sara conversar."

SS: "Não temos nada que conversar Gilbert Grissom."

GG: "Você não vai poder fugir de mim por muito tempo Sara. Estarei te esperando na minha sala." – Dito isso ele saiu.

NS: "Você não precisa ir lá Sara."

SS: "Eu sei, mas é preciso. Não dá pra ficar fugindo dele." – Ela se levantou.

NS: "Sara..."

SS: "Sim..." – Ela olhou pra ele.

NS: "Pense bem... caso tenha vontade de voltar pra ele." – Ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha dele.

SS: "Você é muito especial pra mim Nick, mas só agora pude perceber isso."

NS: "Ainda há tempo Sara..." – Ele pegou a mão dela.

SS: "Tem?"

NS: "Caso você queira, não quero te obrigar a nada e não quero separar vocês."

SS: "Ele mesmo nos separou, e eu não vou voltar pra ele. Eu quero você!"

NS: "Eu também quero você Sara, sempre quis, mas você nunca me..." – Ela o silenciou com um beijo, doce e intenso.

SS: "Eu já volto."

NS: "Sara..."

SS: "A partir de hoje, eu sou sua Nicholas Stokes e você é meu, apenas meu." – Ela sorriu e deixou para trás um bobo e apaixonado homem.


End file.
